winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111
The Monster and the Willow is the eleventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Stella complains about Flora's flowers in her room, and Tecna yells at her after she was saved from one of her plants. After being confronted about her plants, Flora leaves to Black Mud Swamp to study her plants where they won't bother anyone leading Bloom to scold them saying that even Flora shouldn't live in a swamp the Winx then go along to Black Mud Swamp in search for the Cheerful Gladioulus. They then meet up with the Undines (Water Nymphs). They reveal that the monster of the Black Island threatened them daily. They say they can't leave because their survival depends on a plant called Zillith, which can only be found on that island. The Winx decided to help them by going to the island to find an Undine named Lusiz who disappeared sometime ago and fight the monster. There they find that a Red Willow tree growing on the island makes all living creatures on the island fall asleep. They found little Luzis, who tells them that the monster was actually a turtle which was sleeping because of the Willow and which was sleepwalking. The Undines took it for a monster when it would move its head in and out of his shell during its sleep. Bloom and Flora in combined efforts, remove the Red Willow. Flora uses her rapid growth formula which multiplies the Zillith leaves. The Undines are so grateful that they reward Flora a Cheerful Gladioulus. Major Events *Stella and Tecna kick Flora out of the dorm because her experiments were out of control. *The Winx Club meet the Undines, a kingdom of Water Nymphs. *The Winx save the Undines (Water Nymphs) from the Monster of Black Island (the giant turtle) *Flora receives the Cheerful Gladiolus as a gift from the Undines. Debuts *Undines (Water Nymphs) *Windigo Willow *Island Turtle Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Kiko *Undines (Water Nymphs) *Windigo Willow *Island Turtle Trivia *Neither the Trix, Specialists nor the faculty appear in this episode. *In the Rai version, when Flora put her hand over Stella's mouth to keep her quiet, Stella bit her. * In the Rai version, Stella accidentally shoots a fish thinking it was the monster. *When Lusiz explains the Winx about the turtle, illustrations from a book can be seen, the letters written in that book are in the Tengwar script from The Lord of the Rings books, and these letters can also be seen in the Book of Destiny in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Scripts *4kids Script *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Tecna: **Locks lumines: To see under water. *Bloom: **Underground: To start fire under the ground. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline as Bloom Caren Manuel as Stella Kerry Williams as Flora Lisa Ortiz as Musa Dani Shaffel as Tecna Quotes ('''4Kids')'' '- Tecna: ''"'Your plant also managed to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?"'' '- Flora: ''"'Get it back? uh, no. (giggles)."'' '- Tecna: ''"'What about a spell?"'' '- Flora: ''"'Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone."'' '- Tecna: ''"'GREAT!!!"'' '- Flora:' "I didn't think it would grow so fast, sorry." '-Tecna: ''"'What am I supposed to do?! Tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework?! Argh, yeah. She'll believe that."'' ('''Rai English')'' '- Tecna: '"Okay, I'll keep my cool, but I'd would really like to know what kind of seeds they were. '- Flora: '"Uh, they were, um, Triple S's. (giggles)." '-Tecna: '"Triple S's?" '- Flora: '"Saqueiuseprolaverouswithda!" '- Tecna: "WHAT?!"'' '''- Flora: ''"I didn't think they would grow so fast, I swear to you, I had no idea!"'' '- Tecna: '"All right, Tecna, don't go bananas. Take a deep breathe, (breathes in and out). Now, let's remain calm." "Flora's our friend you guys! So she made a couple of mistakes, that dosen't mean she should go live in a swamp!" '''- Bloom '''lecturing Stella and Tecna. Watch 4Kids Cinélume Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids